cwworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Imulan Empire
Race The country is inhabited by the human race, but these humans do get differentiated from most other humans. The original Imulan inhabitant lived in the deserts of the country and got the name "Sandfolk / Imulans". This named kept the world using even after the migration of the country towards the coast, where their way of life changed to a more normal stationed lifestyle, the culture, however, remained different from the rest world. Capitol Simulia Allegiance In comparison to other human countries is the Imulan Empire independent, and has it no connection to the Royals of Ardor nor the Anti-Royal countries. The country is considered to be neutral, as they bandwagon whit countries that offer them the most money for their help. The country got labeled quickly as a 'mercenary country'. Foreign Policies Due to the country having a specific and unique culture, and not being really connected to other countries, it created a very nationalistic orientated mindset. Their Foreign policies are based around benefitting their own land and they have no care for what lays outside their borders. Imulan's want to keep improving their country and to get the money for it, the country offers itself as a mercenary for hire. Due to their specific and unique fighting style, they are considered by other countries to be excellent allies to surprise defenses of their enemy with a fighting style they never faced. All political infrastructures and the king its palace are to be found at the coastline, where the big cities are. In the big deserts of the Imulan Empire there can be found some towns occasionally but no cities at all, he the people live a nomadic life. Type of rule The Imulan Empire has a bloodline of absolute kings who rule alone and who's power is direct. The right to be king is obtained by birth. Military Strengts The Imulan Empire has no real allies, so they are in need of a solid base army to protect themselves whenever needed. Their base army is calculated to be around 30k soldiers, of high training and so of high quality. This base army has a unique way of fighting and uses animals and creatures that are regional specific within their army. The Imulan Emperor does have the ability to mobilize the country quickly and has can mobilize up to 40k inhabitants to its army. These soldiers are not as trained compared to the base army and are considered to be a poor unit, but it balances it out with the numbers they have. The West side of the country are coastlines, this gave the Imulan Empire a need for a navy that they did build at one point. This navy is not of great quality as sea combat is not an Imulan specialty. Vegetation Mountains The country is protected from Ardor due to the large desert, but also by the Red Mountains at its eastern borders. it's difficult to cross and easy to defend. The borders with Betria and Ankor are open and easily crossable, the West side of the country is protected by the Twilight Ocean. * Red Mountains Rivers * River Of Bones * The Oasis River Forests the country is one big desert that lacks vegetation, only at the coastlines and in the south this is different. These places are more oases and very fertile, over time people migrated here and big cities were built. Category:Country